1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a golf bag, and more particularly to a golf bag that can be stably stood obliquely and has a simplified cord linking design.
2. Description of the Related Art
In consideration of firmly laying golf bags in all terrain of golf courses and easily accessing clubs inside the golf bags, obliquely laying golf bags on the ground with the support of a bipod can be an ideal way.
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional golf bag with an integral bipod stand has a bag body 91, two legs 92, a pivot bracket 93, two activating rods 94 and multiple guide brackets 95. The bag body 91 has an open top, a bottom and a sidewall. The legs 92 are attached pivotally on the sidewall of the bag body 91 close to the top, and each leg 92 has a proximal end. The pivot bracket 93 is mounted pivotally on the bottom of the bag body 91, has a flat bottom and contacts the ground when the golf bag 91 stands on the ground. The activating rods 94 are connected pivotally to the pivot bracket 93, and each activating rod 94 has a distal end. The distal ends of the activating rods 94 are pivotally attached respectively to the legs 92 near the proximal ends of the legs 92. The guides 95 are mounted on the sidewall, and each guide 95 has two through holes through which the activating rods 94 respectively extend. Inclining the bag body 91 relative to the pivot bracket 93 causes the activating rods 92 to pivot the legs 92 away from the bag body 91 so that the golf bag can stand obliquely and stably on the ground.
However, the activating rods 94 are exposed and are easily damaged or broken in the course of normal uses, and dust, dirt corrosion or other debris easily accumulates in the through holes in the guides 95 and restricts the movement of the activating rods 94 through the guides 95. Besides, the exposed activating rods 94 are not aesthetically appealing and the golf bag obliquely standing on the ground with an edge of the bottom facing the legs 92 and a part of the pivot bracket 93 is not stably enough.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,009,, entitled to “Golf Bag Frame With A Leg Assembly”, the golf bag can fulfill the purpose of obliquely standing on the ground with a base and two legs pulled to extend out by a cord extending from the distal end of two activating lever and a foot of the base. The drawback of the '009, Patent is that such a golf bag requires more effort in designing the top frame to allow the cord to penetrate through a passage defined through the top frame.
With reference to FIG. 10, another conventional golf bag has a bag body 7, a pivoting base 8 and a rear post 6. The bag body 7 has a bottom and a front portion. The rear post 6 is mounted on the bottom of the bag body 7 to support the weight of bag body 7. The pivoting base 8 is mounted on the bottom of the bag body 7 and has a bottom 81, a sidewall 82, two pivot balls 83 and a mounting bracket 84. The rear post 6 is mounted on the rear of the bottom 81 of the pivoting base 8 to support the weight of the bag body 7 and the weight of all clubs in the bag body 7.
The sidewall 82 is formed on and protrudes upward from the bottom 81. The pivot balls 83 are mounted on the sidewall 82. The mounting bracket 84 is mounted on the sidewall 82 at a position away from the pivot balls 83. The pivot bracket 84 is mounted pivotally on the sidewall 82. With the pivoting base 8, the golf bag can obliquely stand on the ground more firmly than the golf bag with an integral bipod stand as shown in FIG. 9. However, the issue that the exposed activating rods are easily damaged or not aesthetically appealing still exists. Furthermore, due to the tilting angle of the golf bag, the weight of the golf bag and all clubs therein leaning forwards crumples and shortens the front portion of the bag body 7. Accordingly, a front post mounted on the front of the pivoting base 8 is inappropriate. Hence, the major support of the overall weight of the golf bag relies on the rear post, but this causes the rear post thick and heavy and the golf bag not stable upon standing.